Since many indicator gauges are used in surroundings which receive very little light, either naturally or artificially, various arrangements for achieving easy read of the gauges have been proposed. One of these conventional arrangements is an arrangement which, as has been disclosed in Japan Utility Model publication No. 52-43447, comprises a luminous diode or the like set in the top section of a swingable indicator pointer, and a pair of lead wires or the like connected to the diode for feeding current to the same from an electrical power source. However, in such type arrangement, there arises a problem in that the swingable movement of the pointer can not be smoothly made because of increase of the weight of the pointer assembly. In fact, this problem becomes most critical in a use with an eddy-current type gauge because sufficient torque is not provided by this type gauge. Although the movement of the pointer may become somewhat smooth by thinning the wires and the diode, the mechanical strength of these elements is reduced from the very nature of things, thereby causing high probability of breakage of the same. Furthermore, the existence of the wires will cause the pointer to have a considerably limited rotating range.